As the Rain Comes Pouring Down
by Vitality Palmer
Summary: Tragety strikes, and Lewis' life is hanging in the balance. Can Cleo bring him back? My first songfic, enjoy, R&R!


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own H20: Just Add Water or any of the characters. I don't own the song, either. I'm just bored out of my mind sitting here with a concussion and need something to do.

~ Please take note this is set later in time, when Lewis and Cleo are around 22-23. Just wanted to make that clear, so here we go. :D

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder_

_How I'd ever make it through,_

_Through this world without having you_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

He was driving there. There to see her. He was going to see his Cleo. . .

It was Mid-Winter Break and Lewis had been given permission to leave campus for the week. He was driving now, and he was only about an hour from Cleo's college campus. He couldn't stop thinking about her as he drove. He would soon be there with her in his arms.

It was then that a truck swerved off the other side of the road, racing towards his car. Lewis looked on at the truck, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. Everything happened so quickly, there wasn't time for him to swerve out of the way. Lewis was thrown into a world of unknown. He couldn't remember anything but the low ring of sirens, and Cleo's beautiful face in his head as he slipped into total darkness.

'Cause sometimes it seems

Like this world's closing in on me,

And there's no way of breaking free

And then I see you reach for me

Lewis felt as though we were floating. Floating, somewhere he didn't know. He groaned, he had no clue where he was or what was going on. He let himself float on, blocking out all thoughts that came to mind, except for one. Cleo. . .

* * *

Tears spilled from her eyes, Cleo had been crying for hours now. Her roommate, Lexa, shook her head as she drove. Cleo had gotten a call a few hours ago that her boyfriend, Lewis, and been in a terrible accident. Cleo had burst into sudden tears and Lexa knew that she could only do one thing to help her friend, bring her to Lewis.

They were now on their way. Lexa's heart went out to Cleo. She knew that Lewis and Cleo have always had a special relationship and a very strong bond, and that they have been dating for years.

When they reached the hospital, Cleo didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop. She jumped out as they pulled into the parking lot and ran straight for the entrance.

"Hello I'm here to see my boyfriend." Cleo said at the front office.

"I'm sorry dear but visiting hours are over-" the women at the desk was abruptly cut off by Cleo.

"I'm Cleo Setori and I need to see my boyfriend. He was in a car accident a few hours ago, I was called here, now let me see him or I'll make myself seen." Cleo wasn't one for threats but when it came to her and Lewis, even her mind made an exception.

"Right, 5th floor room 517" the women said without another word.

"Thank you." and with that Cleo headed for the elevator and pressed the button labeled 5. She leaned agents the wall and put her hands over her face as she waited. An older man entered the elevator on the 2nd floor and looked at the young lady.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked gently.

Cleo shook her head and removed her hands, revealing fresh tears. "I am, I wish I could say the same for my boyfriend." she whispered.

The man gave her a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be alright. Stay strong, dear." and with that he got off at the 4th floor.

Cleo got off the elevator at her destination and quickly made her way to room 517. She didn't even knock as she opened the door. "Lewis?" she called gently.

Lewis lay on a hospital bed, different tubes and needles everywhere. His face had a few gashes and he looked so tired and. . . broken. He opened his eyes slowly at the sound of her voice. Cleo broke down, reaching out a hand toward him as she burst into tears.

Sometimes I wanna give up

I wanna give in,

I wanna quit the fight,

And then I see you, baby

And everything's alright,

Everything's alright

_**Before Cleo Appeared**_

Lewis was still floating. Only now, he heard voices.

"I don't think he'll pull through…" "It's hard to say…" "It's his fight now, there's nothing more we can do…"

The voices stopped, and this time he felt himself floating farther away. He couldn't feel, he couldn't hear. _Is this what death is like? _Lewis asked himself.

Lewis heard a faint whisper in the distance and smiled. _Cleo… _he shook his head, and forced his eyes open. There she stood, his beautiful Cleo. He saw the tears run down her face as she reached out a hand to tenderly hold his. Lewis smiled faintly, he knew everything would be alright.

When I see you smile

I can face the world, oh oh

You known I can do anything

When I see you smile

I see a ray of light, oh oh

I see it shining right through the rain

When I see you smile

Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me

Cleo's tears stung Lewis like lightning. He reached up to gently brush them off her cheek. She lowered her head and smiled. Lewis smiled too, a real, true smile.

Cleo stayed with him for a week, until his condition was stated to be stable and he was able to leave the hospital. They left as the sun disappeared, running together through the pouring rain. Lewis didn't care about the rain, he was looking at Cleo, memorizing her face, her smile, the way her eyes shone when she was truly happy.

Through the pounding of the rain, Lewis looked up at the sky, to see a single ray of light shine down on them. Cleo smiled and the light opened up. They stopped running, mesmerized by the light filtering through the rain.

Baby there's nothing in this world

That could ever do

What a touch of your hand can do

It's like nothing that I ever knew

Cleo turned to face him, her eyes shinning. His face was still cut, but no matter what she still loved him. He was beautiful to her. An addiction, and she would never leave him.

She reached out to gingerly put her hand on his shoulder. Lewis leaned closer, pushing his lips gently to hers. They stood there, savoring the moment. The rain seeped through their clothes, but neither was complaining.

And when the rain is falling

I don't feel it,

'cause you're here with me now

And one look at you baby

Is all I'll ever need,

You're all I'll ever need

"I love you, Cleo." Lewis whispered, placing his forehead to hers and looking into her eyes.

"I love you to, Lewis." she said smiling up at him.

Sometimes I wanna give up

I wanna give in,

I wanna quit the fight

And then I see you baby

And everything's alright,

Everything's alright

_So right. . ._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write. Please review! You can request other songs and H20 parings for me to do if you like. Though Cleo and Lewis are my favorite.


End file.
